Are you up for a little one on one?
by Awesome-Silver-Hand
Summary: What started as a competitive game of basketball soon turns into a tactical battle, but who will come out on top? Kevin/Macy.


**I do not own JONAS or any of the characters/people mentioned. Don't own don't sue (:**

The slow, steady echoes of a constant pounding that were travelling through the halls of Horace Mantis shouldn't have caused a problem for anyone or anything a this time of day. All the students were back in their respective homes, and the volume of the TV in the teachers lounge was loud enough for residents in a ten mile radius. But there was only one student that could be found here on a Wednesday evening, and that was Macy Misa.

The bell had rung signalling the end of the school day over half an hour ago. Students would fight their to freedom at the sound, whereas Macy fought her way to the sports block to hone her skills.

She had heard the sounds all the way in the gym and as one more thump made it's way to her ears, she decided enough was enough. Anything that made her miss ten hoops in a row was going to meet it's match. She was Macy Misa: sports player extraordinaire, not Macy Misa: girl who can't shoot hoops.

Letting the doors of the gym slam closed behind her, she followed the colourful corridor around to the source of annoyance. She had already formulated several plans of confrontation as she went, but they all fell short as the source became clear.

There ahead of her, Macy saw Kevin of Jonas repeatedly bang his head against the yellow locker in front of him. As she closed in, she was sure a dent was beginning to form in the metal.

Kevin's head ceased it movements at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Oh hey Macy" he said pulling away from his locker to face her.

He could see the tell tale signs that it was fangirl!Macy standing in front of him and not regular Macy which he much preferred. Not to say that Kevin wasn't flattered by her appreciation for him and his brothers, he just liked it when they were speaking on the term of friends.

He watched as she took a few short gasps of air as her hands came to her chest, the grin on her face doing the Cheshire cat proud. But her breathing calmed in record time and Kevin had to admit he was impressed.

"Hi, Kevin of JONAS. W -what are you still doing here? You know school finished a half hour ago?" she asked with a giggle.

Kevin couldn't help but groan internally as she called him that. He wished she would see him for who he really was, Kevin Lucas, and see past the fame.

"Well I left my keys at home this morning and apparently, Nick and Joe thought it would be funny to rush off at the end of the day and leave me here. And there's no way I'm walking home in that" He said, pointing to the rain outside. "For one Stella would kill me if I got this shirt wet, and these curls don't do well in rain"

Macy let her eyes drift to the curls on Kevin's head, before bringing her focus back pronto.

"S-so are you going to stay here all night?" Macy asked confused.

"I was kind of hoping my mom or dad would notice I hadn't gone home and come get me, otherwise I'll just wait for the rain to stop"

Looking through the glass of the atrium, Macy noticed the heavy fall of rain drops. She hadn't even noticed the sound against the metal roof of the gym, there wasn't much that could put her off her game. She now knew Kevin was one of them.

"My mom is going to pick me up at five on her way to her store. Your welcome to get a ride back with us if you don't mind waiting. The fire house is on our way." she offered.

Kevin gave her a sceptical look as he weighed up his options. He could either wait here in the hopes that some one _might_ be on their way, or he could take Macy's offer for a guaranteed ride. Macy's fan behaviour was certainly under control today, maybe it would be okay.

"That would be great, thank you. Do you want to go back to the gym and I'll meet you here?" he asked.

Macy seemed to put her fan girl persona to one side as she took his arm.

"Why wait here on your own when you can sit with me?. There's plenty of seating down there, and I _almost _ promise not to hit you. Almost" she said with grin.

Kevin couldn't help but look down as Macy's hand made contact with his arm. Even though there was a layer of fabric separating complete skin on skin contact he could feel the burning sensation on his forearm, setting his pulse racing.

"Yeah your right, I guess I could take the chance" he said with a laugh

-

Kevin had taken a seat on the front bleacher as Macy as she continued shooting hoops. Looking around himself, he couldn't help but smile when he spotted his lucky boot sitting along side her belongings. He hadn't told anyone that he had found her lucky 'No1' charm on the stairs last week, but he loved seeing her cherish his belongings and couldn't deny that he wanted to see it last a little longer.

He was well aware that he was at risk of being struck by lightening every show they played from now on, but it was worth it.

Macy sure was a different girl when it came to sport. Kevin had always known this, but actually seeing her in action made him realise that she was so much better than Stella ever let on. There was no sign the sports equipment would be flying his way any time soon, she was in complete control. She ran up and down the court with elegant strides as she shoot each hoop with practised precision.

Kevin felt his leg twitch as he watched her, wanting nothing more than to get up and shoot with her. There was nothing really stopping him, all he had to do was remove his blazer and tighten the laces on his pump style shoes and he was set to play.

"Hey Macy?" he shouted from his seat.

She never faltered as he shouted her name. Kevin assumed that she never heard him because surely she would begin hyperventilating or something when she realised a JONAS was addressing her directly. He was shocked however when she turned to him after watching the ball fly effortlessly through the net.

"Yes?" she asked. Kevin was happy, no ecstatic, to hear her speak as regular Macy.

"Do you think I could join you for a little one on one? I'll go easy on you" he said with a grin regular Macy loved.

"It's not me you have to go easy on Kevin. I've been known to take down the whole Badgers girl squad single handed"

"Well, I think it's time you played against a JONAS" he said, testing to see if her fan side was well hidden.

"Bring it on"

Kevin threw his blazer behind him without a second glance as he made his way across the hardwood floor. He knew Macy was competitive about sports, but growing up with Joe and Nick lead to a lot of basketball in their back garden that he had to win. Not even Frankie could make him give up the title.

"Okay, so I'll shoot up there" said Macy pointing towards the post near the door "And you'll shoot down here"

Macy was bouncing the ball a her side as she decided her best route past Kevin. She could see he had rolled his shirt sleeves up letting his muscles show, but it wasn't enough to distract her. Choosing the right, she ran with the ball past him, not caring that she was in close contact. She had her sights set on her post.

Kevin ran full speed behind herin an attempt to get the ball off her. She ran faster than he expected and he was slowly learning not to underestimate Macy. He was in slight awe of her skills and knew he was going to have to resort to some tactical ways.

He closed in on Macy feigning innocence as he attempted to tackle the ball off her. Leaning towards her, he pressed his chest almost flush with her as he panted laboured breath against the nape of her neck. On any other given day this would have left Macy unconscious on the floor, but not now. She angled her shot exactly and Kevin watched helplessly as she scored.

"You sure you don't want me to go easy on _you_" she teased.

Kevin let out a laugh as though he didn't care. "I was just being a gentleman and let you score first. Now you've done that, it's time for the game to begin"

Macy wasn't oblivious to what Kevin was up to, she just didn't want to lose, even if he was Kevin Lucas. The contact between them was hard for her to ignore and was definitely getting her heart racing, but she could easily blame that on the running if he asked.

They centred the court to begin again and as Kevin counted down, and Macy made sure to keep a firm grip on the ball in her hands.

"Three.... two...... one" he counted down in a voice that would have had Macy flustered if she weren't so focused on game.

She took a quick jump to the left before making a sharp right hoping to fool Kevin, but unfortunately for her he must have seen this coming and tackled the ball from her with one swift move. Kevin should have guessed he wouldn't be in control of the ball before long as Macy ran passed in a blur, and without him realising took the ball from his hands.

Kevin looked at her with admiration before heading towards her with another scheme in mind. Sprinting as fast as possible he made his way so he was face to face with Macy. She was running regardless of him being in front of her, and he had to distract her. In an attempt to tackle the ball back Kevin placed a gentle grip on her arms as she was passing, but that wasn't enough.

Waiting until she was sizing up her shot, he took advantage of her stretched form and placed a light hand on her side whilst using the other to get the ball. Macy felt the contact this time and dropped the ball as she followed Kevin's arm until she saw his hand, his hand that was resting on her waist.

"Oh.. I-I'm.." Macy flustered, watching as Kevin took the ball from her hands,

"Thank you" he said in a sing song voice.

She composed herself and got her game face on before Kevin got to far away. Macy had been keeping it pretty clean so far, but if Kevin was pulling out those cards then so was she.

"Hey Kevin!"

Kicking up her pace to a run, she headed straight for the ball, not caring that Kevin had it tucked in his chest. She was running so fast that she didn't realise Kevin was headed towards her at the sound of his name, and before she knew it she was flat on the floor with Kevin who landed on top of her tiny frame.

She let out a huff of air as she made contact with the wood but never gave it a second thought as her eyes locked with Kevin's. He could feel her panting for breath beneath him and he was sure he wasn't much better. The shining pools of chocolate staring back at him had him in some what of a trance, and with out even realising was slowly closing the distance between them.

On some level he knew he had wanted to do this for a long time, but when ever he had tried to talk with her she turned on her fan girl mode, making it damn near impossible to have a conversation. But after he had gotten her attention away from the fact that he was a rock star and made her see him as Kevin Lucas, Macy was definitely his kind of girl.

As he brushed his lips against hers he felt her take a sharp breath and he paused, hoping that she wouldn't completely freak out on him. So when Macy began to move her lips against his, he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Leaning into the kiss Macy brought her hands around Kevin's neck as his found their way around her waist.

All thoughts of the game left her mind as her fingers tangled in the curls at the nape of Kevin's neck, satisfied with the groan she got in response. But as much as they both enjoyed the contact, they couldn't deny the dire need of oxygen to their brains. Pulling away slowly Kevin looked Macy in the eye as they caught their breath.

"I–I just.... I just kissed Kevin of JONAS" Macy almost squealed.

Kevin looked at her in disbelief, unable to hide the crestfallen look that came over him. "Macy?" he asked. Surely she couldn't fall back into fan girl mode, not after the game they had just shared.

She looked him straight in the eye before laughing. "Psych!" she said before giving him a wink.

"Ha ha" he said deadpan before leaning down to steal another kiss, both blissfully unaware of Joe and Nick hiding around the door way to the gym.


End file.
